1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a storage medium for displaying contents of a file on a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technique for storing images captured by a digital camera in a storage medium, such as a memory card, as an image file has become widely used. The images recorded on the storage medium are output to various types of devices, such as a digital camera, a personal computer (PC), and a printer, for browsing, editing, and printing. In addition to the widespread use of a digital camera, a capacity of a storage medium, in which images captured by a digital camera are stored, has increased. This leads to a need for a method for enabling a user to quickly search for a desired image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-71168 discusses a method for classifying a plurality of image files stored in a storage medium into a plurality of groups and advancing images on a group basis. According to this method, a representative image of a group is displayed on a display screen and, in response to a user's instruction, a representative image of the group immediately preceding or following the group is displayed. The user can confirm the contents of the representative image displayed on the display screen to specify a desired group.
However, according to the above-described conventional technique, when a user's instruction is input, one file included in the group immediately preceding or following the currently displayed group is displayed regardless of how many files are included in one group. In other words, if one group includes many files, the display of many files is skipped and then the display file is switched from the current file to the next. In this case, the user is not aware that the display of many files is skipped, and there is a possibility that the user cannot find the group in which a desired file is included.